


Dramione: A series of Oneshots.

by 1402wisegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1402wisegirl/pseuds/1402wisegirl
Summary: A series of Dramione Drabbles that come to my mind from happen-stace prompts that I read on tumblr. Now 4 up. Rated Teen and Up audiences for mild sexual themes and swear words.





	1. Places

"So, you really wanna play this game?"

"Well Granger, its my only way to redemption with you, so, why not?" Draco said, dusting his hands on his trousers, warily settling down on the grass.

She turned towards him with a gentle, albeit sad smile,"I would say you've already been redeemed but you don't believe me, so let's start. Okay, colours. if there was any colour that you would have to wear, everyday, for the rest of your life, which one would it be?"

"Grey."

"Like your eyes?"

He sighed lightly. "No. Like my life."

"Oh." she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Next then. if there was anything in your life that you wouldn't mind reliving again, what would it be?"

"The Yule ball."

She quirked an eyebrow, "That's interesting. Why though?"

"Do you really have to know?" he sighed, exasperated.

"Well, we have to do this 'getting to know and forgive' thing somehow."

"Well, there was this certain individual who managed to light up the whole place."

"Don't tell me that it was Pansy Parkinson."

"No, Granger. it was you."

"Oh. _Oh._ "

"You looked..uh..really good..that day."

She blushed and tucked a tendril of her curly hair behind her ear. "Uh..thank you. Okay, next. Uh…elements. water, air, fire, earth..."

…..And the game went on and as the hours passed, the sun set to reveal the beautiful stars above them; and yet they were both so immersed in each other that they failed to notice it at all…having eyes only for each other.

It was safe to say that Draco was getting more comfortable now. His jacket lay discarded beside him and his answers were getting more flirtatious.

"Okay, so, places." She turned to face him, her eyes as sparkling as the swirling stars above them. "If you could be anywhere on the planet right now, where would you go?"

"Ooh, that's tough." He feigned contemplation for a moment, instead focusing on the way the wet grass felt beneath his back. She smiled, waiting. "I'd say… hmm… in your bed."

Her laugh took him by surprise. 

He just stared at her, not laughing. He could already see himself getting slapped for this if she realized….

"Wait. You…are serious?"

He gulped nervously.

"Maybe? I mean, don't get me wrong Granger, you're beautiful and wonderful and brilliant and you're so intelligent its intimidating, and you're just this phenomenal human being that I couldn't help getting attr-"

She kissed him. And time stood still for the both of them.

When she pulled back, her eyes sparkled like the star-lit sky above them and her cheeks were flushed from the lack of air. And her hair was strewn all over the place.

She'd never looked more beautiful.

Then she smiled mischievously.  
"I think I would like to visit your favorite place sometime soon. Preferably with you. Care to join me?"

She bit her lip in anticipation as he just stared at her, shocked.

"Uh…Draco?"

"Yes. Fuck Yes."

He quickly lifted her up and and slung her over his shoulder, her tinkling laughter sounding like music to his ears.

Well, the jacket lay forgotten till the following morning.


	2. Torture Device?

"So..." he said, lightly bouncing on his heels (he looked so bloody adorable when he was excited), "You ready?"

She stood there, still in her bathrobe, her hair only half-done, wearing a bewildered expression on her face, "You're an hour early! How the hell do you expect me to be ready?!"

His bouncing stopped,"I'm sorry, Granger, I guess I just got a little...impatient."

She couldn't be mad at him, even if she tried. With a small smile she said, "Its okay Draco. I'm excited too, I just have to get ready for the nerves to really hit me. Why don't you come on in?" she held the door open for him.

He offered a tentative smile and stepped in. Her house was beautiful. There were books lining up the walls, and the whole house looked more like a library. And also smelt like one. Along with her sweet honey-cinnamon scent which was driving him absolutely crazy.

"I'll be ready in a minute. You can explore the shelves if you want to." she hurried into her room.

He walked along the shelves, letting his fingers trail along the books' spine. 

About 10-15 mins later there was a click on a door and Hermione called out from the inside,"Draco could you just come in here please?"

_Go in there? where she could potentially be naked?!_

_You idiot, why would she call you in if she were naked. and anyway this is a redemption/friendship date. there is nothing non-platonic about it._

Straightening his suit and holding onto the lapels tightly, he gingerly walked into her room.

She was standing there, in her gown, with the zip undone.

_Oh Merlin. She's going to be the death of me._

"Could you zip me up please? I left my wand in the bathroom, and i can't get it in this dress or it'll get wet." she said, all the while trying to get the zip herself, to no avail.

He gulped. "Sure." andslowly walked over to her, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

He slowly pulled the zipper up, his fingers lightly brushing the nape of her neck when he finished.

She shivered lightly, then straightened up.

"Okay. I just need to fix my hair then we'll be done."

Now that hermione's naked back wasn't consuming his complete attention, he turned 'round to look at her room. everything was similar to his room, except for her dressing table. There were numerous devices on her table, with weird arms and ropes attached to them.

Hermione walked past him and sat down at the table, pulling out a weird device-thing and pushed some button on it. It whirred to life, making a lot of noise. His eyes widened comically at the commotion.

She giggled lightly, catching his expression in the mirror.

"You don't know what this is do you?"

"No, I don't actually use any muggle devices. The manor doesn't...allow...them."

She nodded understandingly. "This, Draco, is a hairdryer. it blows hot air on your hair to dry it."

"But why do you need it when you can simply use a charm?"

"Using the charm makes my hair become all frizzy and riotous. This is gentler and when I style my hair, I actually manage to keep it neat."

He nodded slowly and walked over to the table. staring at all the things in front of him, he picked up an eyelash curler from the mess, and then pressed the handles, gulping when he saw the ends close and open menancingly.

"And what's this? A torture device?"  
"That," she said, taking the tool from him, "is for curling my eyelashes."

"But why would you need to curl them? they're perfect already." he asked genuinely and widened his eyes, startled at what he had said, Apparently around Hermione, his brain to mouth filter had decided to stop working.

She blushed prettily. "You think my eyelashes are perfect?"

He flushed a little and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Deciding to go out on a limb, he cleared his throat nervously and said, "I said that all of you was perfect."

Her eyes widened slightly before she suddenly smiled widely at him through the mirror.

_I could live seeing that smile everyday._

She finished doing her hair and stood up from the chair.

"Thank you."

And then she did something he wasn't expecting at all. She kissed him lightly on the lips. It was barely a brush, but it was most definitely real.

_Did she just-_

"Draco? we're getting late. don't want to miss the reservation do we?" she sauntered out of her room, swaying her hips a little more than they usually did.

Grinning after her, he walked out too, feeling ready to take on this date, and anything that came after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for 3 awesome people: Olivieblake cause she's really awesome, and i wouldn't get the inspiration to write without her, delicate-cherry cause she's been nothing but supportive since the time I've started writing the protecting you prompt, always agreeing to beta it, and ofpoemsandprompts cause she's a new friend on tumblr, and this is a sort of Friendship hand extension gift?  
> Also this is a very fluff, not suggestive at all piece, sorry 'bout that.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to delicate-cherry just for being awesome! love you loads! mmmwwwaaahh!


End file.
